


Take the Shot

by Slashcan (AngstandPizzaRolls)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstandPizzaRolls/pseuds/Slashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No! Wait! Wait!” Chuck shouted, struggling as much as he dared in his captive’s arms. They had almost made it out of the door, Chuck fighting the whole way until a single shot rang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromised](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132635) by faramirlover. 



Sarah stared helplessly as the latest villain dragged Chuck away at gunpoint. She was skilled enough to make the shot but even though her hand didn’t shake, her heart did. He was using Chuck as a shield, putting the intersect between him and Sarah and Casey knowing they couldn’t risk damaging the asset. Maybe knowing that she couldn’t risk damaging the man.  
“Take the shot or I will, Walker.” Casey growled lowly from his place on the ground a few paces behind her. She could see him reaching for his gun in her peripheral vision but her eyes stayed locked on Chuck’s.  
“I can’t.” Sarah said like a curse, lowering her weapon. Chuck’s eyes flooded with relief and panic simultaneously as the villain started dragging him away, gun bruising his temple.  
“No! Wait! Wait!” Chuck shouted, struggling as much as he dared in his captive’s arms. They had almost made it out of the door, Chuck fighting the whole way until a single shot rang out.  
Chuck froze as the corpse slid away from him to the floor, a pristine bullet hole decorating the right side of his forehead. Looking back, he saw Casey kneeling, wielding a smoking gun and Sarah wielding a fearsome glare.

Back at Castle and after a quick debrief with the General, Sarah approached Chuck. He was rubbing his neck gingerly, trying to ease some of the pain from the bruises without much luck.  
“Are you okay, Chuck?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be okay.” Chuck nodded vaguely. “I just want to go home.”  
She nodded and shoved her hands into her back pockets. “I have to finish up here. Why don’t I meet you upstairs and I’ll drive you home?”  
“Alright.” 

When all her paperwork was finished and Casey was pulling on his jacket and she couldn’t avoid it any longer, she approached him. She wasn’t sure whether to let her anger or her confusion color her question so she let out a tentative “Casey?” and decided to let him set the tone of the discussion.  
“Hmm?” He asked, barely more than a grunt.  
Anger it is then. “How could you have risked his life like that?”  
“What?” He snapped, looking up at her for the first time since they got back.  
“You deliberately risked Chuck’s life by shooting his captor.” Sarah said, crossing her arms. “It’s our job to protect him-”  
“No.” Casey growled, slamming his file closed and stepping closer to make his point more clear. “It’s our job to protect the asset something you may have forgotten while you’re making googly eyes at him all day, but Chuck is an asset. No, even simpler, Chuck is in possession of an asset. And that is the only thing that is my job to protect.”  
“He’s a person, Casey! After all this time you haven’t learned to care about him just a little?”  
“How do you know I don’t?” Casey burst, his simmering anger turning explosive. “You think I haven’t grown fond of the kid because I didn’t hesitate to shoot? Well that’s the difference between you and me, Walker. You can’t make the shot because you can’t risk hurting him because you’re compromised. And I will always take the shot because I can’t risk anything happening to him because I-”  
Sarah didn’t ask him for clarification or to continue. She understood. She heard it in the way his voice shook. She saw it in the way he silently cursed himself as he threw his file on the desk and grabbed his jacket viciously before storming up the stairs.  
And she knew. That maybe, just maybe, John Casey was compromised too.


End file.
